I still dont like you
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: What happens when Dinah wont Roy and Artemis to have family bonding with Ollie by watching a movie? Let's just say they watch a certain movie called Hunger Games and enjoys it, but will that stop thier dislikes with each other.


**OK yes I've got another story YESSSS. I think y'all will enjoy this because well when ****MyLittleAnglexxx ****asked me to do this idea I was all for it. **

**MyLittleAnglexxx**** again think you for suggesting this. Here's another cookie *hands her a chocolate chip cookie with red and green sprinkles.***

**I don't own anything so lets begin ENJOY!**

I still don't like you.

"What are you doing here, Speedy?" Artemis asked rather rude.

"I used to live her Replacement. And Dinah called me down for something. Which is none of your business Arty." He replied back crossing his arms.

"Oh, no one calls me Arty Arrow head." He said getting up from where she was currently sitting.

"What are you going to-" he started before he was cut of by a certain angry Blonde in the corner watching the whole fight and looking at her husband to stop the 'discussion' they were having.

"ENOUGH, you are all fifteen and eighteen act your age and have a little manners or so help me." Dinah said catching her attention. Artemis and Roy looked away from the rebuking they had just gotten. Roy then was about to say something but Dinah shut him up with one look.

"Good now say your sorry." Dinah said smirking.

"What! But she started!" Roy said. _'Really Roy your acting like you did at seven.'_ Dinah thought.

"Roy you do as your told." Dinah finished.

"Dinah I'm not just some child anymore I'm eighteen and-" he started but was enterupted by, what he was not expecting, Oliver.

"Roy William Harper Jr. do as you are told, NOW." Roy then huffed and turned to Artemis.

"I'm sorry" he said not to enjoying this.

"I'm sorry too" she said, she was going to fight to but after she saw that she was trying her best not to laugh.

"Ok now that, that is settled we are all going to watch a movie as a family." Dinah said. "Now I rented three movies you can pick one then if you won't you can leave or stay the night it doesn't matter but I have to go to the cave."

"What for," Oliver asked not wanting to be left alone with two teenagers who, for the most part hate each other.

"I have training sessions today and have to be there, so its just you and the kids." She said kissing him on the cheek. She then turned to Roy and Artemis and pointed at both of them, "behave" was all she said and left.

"Ok lets see what movies she got." Artemis said looking over the movies.

"Ok there is The Darkest Hour"

"Seen it"

"didn't like it" (A/n I loved the Darkest Hour it is recommended from me too watch)

"ook how about Life's a Jungle"

"NO" came from both men archer. (A/n DO NOT WATCH IT WORST MOVIE EVER, my three year old cousin couldn't sit through it it was so boring)

"Ok fine! Then how about, no way I've been waiting to see this movie! How about we watch Hunger games!"

"What she got that," Roy said jumping over the sofa and looked at the movie.

Oliver then noticed how his kids faces lit up and he knew what movie they were going to watch.

They then put the movie in and sat on the couch. Ollie sat with his arm around Artemis (A/n as in a daughter sort kind away to all the perves who though otherwise) and Roy sat on the other side of Oliver crissed cross apple sauce on the sofa.

The movie then began.

"_**Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."**_

"God she's annoying" Artemis says.

.

"She was so much cooler and nicer in the books" Roy said.

"_**I Volunteer, I volunteer!" **_

"AW she's going to save her sisters life that's so sweet." Artemis says.

**Petta throws the bread to Cadmus.**

"THAT JERK HE CANT HAND IT TO HER" Artemis screams.

"He doesn't seem like a jerk in the book the movie just didn't justify what he really did." Roy said.

"_**You've got about as much charm as a dead slug."**_

"Who does that remind me of" Roy said teasingly.

"You're probably thinking of your self." Artemis shot back.

"Cant you two behave." Oliver interrupted.

**'Well, what's this?' says Haymitch. 'Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"**

"I like Haymitch, even though he's a drunk he reminds me of someone." Oliver said.

Roy and Artemis then looked at each other and in union they said "You"

"_**Because...because...she came here with me."**_

"Wait, WHAT but she's going to end up with Gale she's got to end up with Gale" Artemis said.

"Artemis, have you really never read the books?" Roy said.

"NOSPOILER ALERATS"

"You really got to read the books." Roy smirked.

"**Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to…to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their Games"**

"Been there buddy it doesn't work, not in real life anyways." Roy said crossing his arms and looked away as Oliver smiled.

"**The count of 1…2…" "STOP" they then stopped and were deemed the winners.**

Oliver looking down saw Roy asleep against him and Artemis asleep across him. He smiled, they weren't perfect but they were his.

"Dinah then came in and saw the sight she then laughed a little trying to stay quiet and took a picture. _'That may later become Black mail'_ Ollie thought smiling at his wife.

He then picked up Roy, which he was not as light as he had been before, but he still picked him up as Dinah picked Artemis up and they laid them on Roy's old queen side bed. Then Roy and Artemis in a cliché way hugged each other. Dinah and Oliver then left after taking a few more pictures and left the room.

NANANANAANANANANANANANA BATMAN NANANANANANANA BATMAN NANANANANANA BATMAN

The next morning Roy woke up to see him hugging Artemis and thankfully screamed a more manly scream then Artemis woke up and she screamed they then fell of each sides of the opposite bed.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"WHERE AM I, WHY AM I IN MY OLD ROOM"

Dinah and Ollie then came into the room hearing the screams.

"What happened are you guys okay?" Dinah came in panicked.

"Why were we in the same bed, what happened, why am I even here…" Artemis and Roy kept asking questions until Dinah silenced him.

"You guys had a movie night and you too fell asleep so we decided too let you too sleep." Dinah explained. "If you want we have pictures."

Roy and Artemis rulectunally followed. They faces paled looking at the pictures.

"I say we should have another family outing next week, no arguments, you two did have fun didn't you?" Dinah said.

They then looked away from each other and whispered out a "yes"

"Great it settled next Saturday then." She then smiled.

Roy then turned to Artemis and whispered out of his parents hearing, "I still don't like you"

"me either."

**HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
